


Summer Wine

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, I don't know what has gotten into me!, Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Daniel agreed to visit Nando's homeland with him.





	Summer Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the summer, the heat, freckles, and of course Natalia Avelon's and Ville Valo's wonderful song "Summer Wine".

Daniel wiped sweat from his temple. It was not warm here. Spain was hot. And even in the late evening it was hot. He was so used to the moderate temperatures in Liverpool by now that the heat was overwhelming. Fernando didn't seem to mind. He absorbed the warmth and radiated it. Like a fucking cat always searching the spot in the sun. The Dane watched him returning to their bar table, new pitcher with dark red liquid in his hands. He went past him, brushing his crotch with his ass. Dan's brows jumped up. How many of these pitchers did they have? He was definetely tempted to grab that round butt though not tempted enough to risk public desaster. Or not drunk enough.

Dan was always more the beer type. Of course he was, with Carlsberg being danish. And one of their greatest sponsors. But that stuff Nando was pouring into him like a fireman water into a blazing house was not bad either. He slammed down his drink, only to be refilled by the striker. 

"Don't you think we had enough?", Danny murmured. He noticed how his words slurred into each other. He had definitely enough. Nando pressed his nose behind his ear and giggled. He was an adorable drunk. 

"You don't like it?", he pouted. 

"I like it."

Fer was close to practically harassing him sexually. "It is called _tinto de verano_", he rolled the words beautifully off his tongue, "you know what that means, Dan? You know...?" 

Dan smirked. Drunk Fer was just irresistible. "Tell me." 

"Red wine... of summer." 

After paying up they walked on the beach, just at the shore, shoes in hands, the water pooling around their bare feet. Dan's arm was around Fernando's shoulders, the Spaniard melted into his side, his free hand roaming over the defender's warm skin, exposed by his open shirt. Daniel looked around and when they went past a bigger rock he pulled Nando in to kiss him, just like any other couple, just the two of them, Fernando and Daniel, no football, no fame, just them.

Fer responded, sucked at those sweet pink lips above him, pushed Daniel's shirt over his shoulders, to lay bare more inked skin, so gorgeous in the soft light of the moon. The Dane took off the top, spreading it on the sand and pushed Fernando down, infected by his lust. He bent over him, kissing, licking, tasting the last drops of summer wine on his lips, tracing sprinkled clusters of freckles down his chin. His big hands followed, groping, sliding under fabric to touch tender skin, freeing the Spaniard from his pants, long fingers wrapping around his hard shaft. 

"Daniel...", Fernando groaned lowly. "You... in me, please", he pleaded. Dan pushed his legs up, Fer's thighs touched his own chest, exposing himself entirely to the tall Dane. He sucked at his fingers to moisten them, then went for Nando's sweet hole. He was happy that he couldn't keep his hands to himself earlier, Fernando was still lose from their lazy morning fuck, his fingers glided inside him without resistance, only minimal stretching required, but he did it anyway, using much spit, slicking the pretty, hungry pucker real good, knowing that his Fer loved it. He fumbled with his belt, got it open, drew his pants down, enough to release his big hard dick, he pushed between Fernando's legs, pushed further and glided in, slowly, taking inch after inch, filling Fer with heat and fire.

It was so much, so much emotion, Dan couldn't take so much, so much beauty, Fernando with his blushed face, cheeks flushed, painted so beautifully by the wine, by the feeling of Daniel inside him, the breeze from the sea did nothing to cool him down and Fer didn't want it to do that, he wanted to be in this heat, from the outside, the inside, hot wet lips on his, could there be such a thing as too much pleasure? Nando didn't know and Danny didn't know and they couldn't give any fucks about it, not when it felt like _this_.

Fer broke free from the Dane's devouring mouth, he panted heavily at his ear, limbs so tight around him, drawing him impossibly deeper. 

"I love you, Dan." His voice was barely audible, moans and hard breaths interrupting, but he needed to tell him. 

"I fucking love you!"

Daniel wasn't a man of many words, he showed his emotion in other ways, on the pitch and off the pitch, it made no difference. 

Fernando gasped when Dan hit his sweet spot continuously, lust rushed in his ears, Daniel's harsh breaths, just like the waves of the ocean rolling over the sand, he could hear people talking, laughter, music from one of the many bars above the beach, but nothing mattered now, only this, only Daniel here with him.

With his prostate being jabbed relentlessly it didn't take long for Fernando to reach the top, with Danny's helping hand even quicker, stroking up and down the Spainiard's dick, same rhythm as his thrusts, he spilled over the famous knuckles, over himself, he threw his head back to cope with the constant stings of pleasure inside him, contracting his inner muscles to give more to Daniel. He grabbed Nando's hips stronger, reaching home straight, faster, deeper until he had to surrender to the lush hotness around him...

Dan rolled off his partner, sliding out of him, already missing the warmth, so he drew him closer, lazy tired kisses exchanged, thankful for that rock hiding them from view of any late night passerby.

Fernando glanced down his spent body, spurts of sperm covering his abs, and more cum trickling out of him. He looked up to Dan.

"We have something to deal with this mess...?"

Daniel smirked dirty. "No need." He stood up, got rid of his shorts, leaving him completely naked. His grin grew broader and he turned around to run into the sea.

Fer watched him dumbfounded and then laughed so hard when he saw his beautiful crazy Dane running into the waves, his pale ass disappearing in splashing water. He fumbled out of his clothes and ran as fast as he could after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, I am so Agger obsessed at the moment. I miss him so much, with Torres' retirement even more.  
Miss them both at Liverpool.


End file.
